


Snowball Fight

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-05
Updated: 2004-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/gifts).



It was snowing, Dom could see it from his trailer. He watched the flakes, one caught on the air and swirling on an updraft.

The cold hit him as he stepped out. He shivered, stamping his feet as Billy rushed up to him. "Look at it, Dom!" he cried, Pippin wig dusted with snow, eyes shining. Dom grinned, suddenly feeling a little warmer, and hugged Billy.

He shaded his eyes, looking around at the snow. "This place is incredible," he murmured, warmed further by Billy's arms around him. He shook Merry's curls, feeling spots of cold on them as snowflakes landed.

When Billy grinned at him, suddenly it was Pippin. It was Pippin who cried, "Snowball fight!" and it was Merry who bounded into the snow gleefully, rolling it into his hands, throwing it at Pippin. Pippin who shrieked and threw one back, hitting Merry squarely on the shoulder.

"Oy!" Merry cried. "That wasn't fair, Pip!"

Pippin giggled and ran, Merry following, holding a snowball threateningly aloft.

It was Merry who caught Pippin, tangling their legs, breathless. But it was Dom who kissed Billy, cold lips meeting cold lips, warm tongue parting them, arms around him, snow, all else forgotten.


End file.
